MHAFanFiction
by MHAFanatic
Summary: Love My Hero Academia? So do I! So come join me on an adventure!


Izuku sat there thinking about life without All Might… What if he had never passed down One For All to him…? What if they had never even met face to face that day…? What if All Might never even existed…? That was too scary for Izuku to even begin thinking about! His life would be completely different… Izuku couldn't even imagine a normal life.

He had developed his quirk so much. He had complete control now, and he often discovered new things he had no idea his quirk was even capable of. All Might had given Izuku a gift, and Izuku knew there was no way he would be where he had come without it.

"Midoriya," Todoroki approached him from behind. "What are you doing up here by yourself? All Might's been looking for you."

Izuku turned. "Oh. He has?"

"Yes. And why are you crying? Though I suppose that's normal coming from you."

Izuku didn't even realize he had been crying. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Oh...I was just thinking."

Izuku stood up and walked toward Todoroki. The two of them walked down a flight of stairs into their current classroom.

"Ah!" All Might exclaimed. "You have found young Midoriya!"

"Hey, All Might. Sorry, about that-"

"No need to apologize! Simply follow me! Young Midoriya and I will return shortly!"

All Might lead the way out into the hall. They walked down to a door that led outside.

"What is it All Might. Is everything alright?" Izuku asked.

They stopped on a patch of grass near a tree. There was a slight breeze outside that carried the gentle scent of nature. The sun was shining down on the tall trees like a parent looking down at their child: lovingly and gentle.

All Might transformed into his normal form.

"Izuku, listen… I have somewhere important to go for a week, do you think you'll be alright without me?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure, All Might. Is everything okay…?"

"Uh, yeah, kid. Don't you worry. I'll be leaving after class today, and I just wanted to let you know first. Once we go back inside, I'll inform the rest of the class."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know."

As the two of them walked back inside, Izuku felt something was off with All Might.

"All Might, are you sure everything's alright?" Izuku asked as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, kid. No worries."

Once they reached the door to the classroom, All Might transformed back into his hero form, which he could barely stay in for longer than a half an hour, but he managed.

All Might knew he had messed up. He had just lost his chance to tell Midoriya the truth. Everything was not okay and Midoriya deserved to know.

*

That evening, after classes, All Might gave Izuku one last goodbye before he left.

"Goodbye, young Midoriya," All Might wrapped him in a big hug.

"Oh," Izuku said timidly. "Bye, All Might. I hope you have a good trip, wherever you're going."

All Might pulled away and got serious for a moment.

Tell him. All Might thought to himself.

"Midoriya…" All Might tried, but he didn't have the heart to do it and quickly perked up, changing the subject. "Always remember to face things with a smile! You'll be a great hero on your own!"

"Huh?"

"While I'm gone, I mean," All Might smiled.

"Oh," Izuku said. "Are you sure there's not something you wanna tell me, All Might? It seems like something's on your mind-"

"Nope, not at all! I'll see you!" All Might waved as he walked off.

Huh… Izuku thought to himself. What is his deal-

"What was that about?" Uraraka inquired, appearing out of nowhere.

Izuku jumped, then turning to face her.

"Oh," He said. "All Might was just saying one last goodbye."

"Oh. Yeah, he sure does take a liking to you. I wonder why. Could it be because you have a similar quirk?"

"Uh, yeah. Maybe."

"I was talking to Iida and we were thinking that the three of us should have dinner together. Ya know, go out somewhere. For fun!" Uraraka smiled.

"Oh, sure. Sounds great-"

"Care if I join?" Todoroki asked.

"Aaaahhhh!" Izuku jumped. "What is with all of you appearing out of nowhere?!"

"What do you mean, Midoriya?" Iida questioned.

Izuku jumped and turned to Iida. "There it is again!" He pointed to Iida with a face of terror.

The three of them laughed at him.

"It's not funny, you guys. You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

*

Izuku felt accomplished, yet embarrassed. As the four of them ate dinner, Izuku sat next to Uraraka. He was sitting next to a girl! It was almost as if the two of them were on a date! The restaurant was a typical one. As they sat waiting for their food, scents of meats and fried meals filled the air, making Izuku's stomach growl.

"Deku, was that you?" Uraraka asked.

Izuku blushed. "Yeah," He wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Sorry about that. I'm really hungry."

"Oh, that's alright," She said. "I was just surprised because of how loud it was. You must be really hungry," she giggled, which Izuku thought was one of the cutest things ever.

"Hey, Deku, do you know why All Might is leaving?" Todoroki asked. "Just curious."

"Uh, no, I don't. I wish I did," Izuku replied. "All Might said it was nothing to worry about...but he didn't really act that way."

Izuku looked down at the table in thought. He hoped All Might was okay.

"It must be serious in order for All Might to not share the details with you," Iida said.

"Iida, can't you see he's already worried," Todoroki said. "Stop talking about it."

Izuku looked up. "Oh, Todoroki, that's alright."

There was an awkward silence until Uraraka said, "Oh, look! Our food is here!"

*

That night was fun for the four of them. Even Todoroki cracked a half smile here and there.

"You guys are a lot of fun to hang out with," Uraraka said. "I hope we can do this often," She smiled.

"Yeah," Izuku agreed. "Even Todoroki seems to be having fun."

He smiled and turned to look at Todoroki.

"Hey," Todoroki said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The two of them laughed.

The four of them were walking downtown when they spotted an arcade.

"Oooooh!" Uraraka exclaimed as she stopped. "Tons of fun! We should go!"

"I'm okay with it," Izuku said as he turned to Iida and Todoroki. "Is that okay with you gu-"

But before he knew it, the three of them were gone, inside of the arcade.

"Hey, wait up!" Izuku called as he half ran to them.

He walked inside the arcade and looked around. There were glowing and flashing lights all around. The place had a rubbery smell with a hint of a money scent. Coins specifically. There were many beepings and buzzings coming from the games being played. It almost looked old style, especially with all its old timey games. The building had to have been at least 30 maybe 40 years old.

"Oh!" Uraraka exclaimed with excitement as she grabbed Izuku by the collar. "Deku!" She squealed. "They have that dancing game! You have to play with me!"

"Uh," Izuku blushed. "Yeah, sure Uraraka. But we need to get our coins first-"

"Here," Todoroki approached the two of them, holding three cups of coins: one for himself, the other two for Izuku and Uraraka.

"Oh!" Uraraka took one. "Thanks Shoto!" She smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," Izuku took the other and Todoroki walked away with his own cup of coins.

Uraraka led Izuku over to the game Dance Dance Revolution. She stepped on with a smile, then looked over at Izuku.

"Come on, Deku! It'll be so much fun! Have you ever played this game before?" Uraraka asked.

"Uh, no. I haven't. I always kinda wanted to as a kid," Deku looked down at his feet and his voice saddened, somewhat. "But I didn't want to do it by myself, and no one would do it with me."

Uraraka frowned. She stepped closer to him and took his hands in hers, causing him to look up at her.

"Well, Deku...I'm asking you to play Dance Dance Revolution with me!" She smiled, blushing slightly.

Izuku blushed and lightened up. "I would love to!" He said.

The two of them stood on the platform and inserted their coins into the slots. The game started and...let's just say the two of them weren't the best dancers. But they did it again...and again...and again, until they were pros and painting like dogs, their tongues actually sticking out.

"Oh, man," Izuku said through gasps. "So tiring...but so fun...and addicting!"

"Yeah," Uraraka agreed, leaning on the bar behind her. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "We should challenge Iida and Todoroki to a dance off!"

"Sounds like fun!" Izuku nodded with a smile.

The two of them stepped off of the game, grabbing their coin cups, which were nearing empty, and went to find Iida and Todoroki. They walked around searching for the two of them, but didn't see them anywhere. They looked for them at every game, and still no sign of either of them.

"Maybe, they went outside…" Uraraka suggested, so the two of them walked outside, and still didn't see them anywhere. They even went all the way around the entire building!

They went back in and started asking if anyone had seen them.

"Excuse me, have you seen two guys?" Izuku asked a man standing nearby. "One is really tall with dark hair and the other's is half red half white…"

"Uh, no, sorry. I haven't," The man replied with a concerned look on his face. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. We just can't find our friends."

Izuku looked over at Uraraka who looked like she might possibly cry.

"Come on, Uraraka," He said as he lead the way to the outside of the arcade.

They stopped outside in front of the building and Izuku looked at Uraraka.

"Look," He said. "I'm sure they're fine. Maybe one of them wasn't feeling well and took the other home, or something."

"Deku," Uraraka whined. "They would have told us or at least messaged either of us."

Izuku looked down at the ground, thinking.

She's right, he thought to himself. Where could they possibly have gone…?

Suddenly, Uraraka gasped.

"Deku, behind you!"

But she was too late, and everything had gone black for Izuku.


End file.
